


here's your pizza

by zimtsirup



Category: 2AM (Band), 2PM (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Old Work, chansung is an idiot, jinwoon is a sweetheart, junho is a good friend
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimtsirup/pseuds/zimtsirup
Summary: лето, неловкость и идиотизм.enjoy.
Relationships: Hwang Chansung & Jeong Jinwoon





	here's your pizza

Вообще-то Чансон не очень любит пиццу. Может раз-два в месяц составить компанию своему соседу по общежитию или съесть кусок-другой на студенческой вечеринке, но он все же не большой поклонник. Чансон больше по бананам. Пользы в них гораздо больше – все-таки лучше положить в себя фрукт, а не бессмысленную булку.  
\- Большая «Пепперони», с вас восемь тысяч вон.  
Чансон не любит пиццу, но уже в третий раз не может устоять перед желанием снова увидеть курьера из ближайшей пиццерии, высокого широкоплечего паренька. И вот сейчас он снова застыл на пороге квартиры, не находя слов и сил шевельнуться, потому что Чон Чинун (так написано на его бейдже) в этот жаркий день решил закатать до отказа рукава форменной футболки. Ох, вот это бицепс!..  
\- Сквозняк! – орет из глубины квартиры Джунхо, и звук его голоса возвращает Чансона в реальность.  
\- Да, точно, сейчас, - он запускает руку в карман джинсов в поисках денег и вытаскивает скомканную десятку. – Извини, мятая… - пытается расправить купюру, но курьер (Чинун, его зовут Чинун) только с улыбкой протягивает ему коробку. Чансону больше ничего не остается сделать, как отдать Чинуну деньги. – Сдачи не нужно.  
\- Спасибо! – Чинун улыбается еще шире, и его глаза превращаются в полумесяцы. Если Чансон сейчас не отведет взгляд, то ослепнет. – Приятного аппетита!  
Чинун уходит, пряча деньги в карман, а Чансон смотрит ему вслед, пока тот не скрывается на лестнице.  
\- Слышь, Ромео, - Джунхо оказывается рядом совсем неожиданно, и Чансон невольно хватается за сердце от испуга, - Если меня просифонит к началу сессии, будешь сам объяснять в деканате, почему на экзаменах присутствовал труп!  
Чансон вяло отмахивается и, бросив последний взгляд в сторону лестничной клетки, закрывает входную дверь.  
Пицца Чансону не достается, но ему не слишком-то и хотелось.

***

\- Чансон, еще раз вздохнешь – будешь жить в коридоре, - ворчит на него Джунхо, не отрываясь от своих учебников. Он окопался на диване, выселив Чансона на пол.  
\- Уж и повздыхать нельзя, - будто нарочно вздыхая поглубже, отвечает ему Чансон, подсчитывая в уме свои накопления. Если ограничиться двумя бананами в день вместо четырех и пореже брать кофе с собой в кофейне по пути в университет, можно сэкономить даже не на «Пепперони», а на целую «Маргариту». Все же заказывать все время самую дешевую «Пепперони» - это немного подозрительно, думает Чансон. А можно еще с занятий пешком возвращаться, четыре остановки – не так уж далеко, тогда…  
\- Чансон! – в его голову летит засохшая корочка от вчерашней пиццы и гневный взгляд Джунхо. – Хорош уже! Как пятиклассница, честное слово! Готовиться невозможно!  
\- Между прочим, я страдаю! – Чансон корчит рожу. – Никакого сострадания к ближнему! Почему мы вообще друзья…  
На обвинения в бесчувственности Джунхо только глаза закатывает.  
\- Потому что только я могу вынести все твои ахи-вздохи, придурок.  
И то правда, Джунхо – хороший друг. Терпеливый, но, к сожалению, нервный. Чансон снова глубоко вздыхает и возвращается к конспектам, но каждые пять минут вспоминает симпатичного курьера.

***

Через пару дней Чансон снова заказывает пиццу.  
На этот раз к форменной футболке Чинун добавил темные очки, набрежно сдвинутые на кончик носа (Чансон готов посвящать оды этой маленькой горбинке на его носу) и бейсболку.  
\- Здрасьте, - здоровается Чинун, оперевшись плечом (своим крепким, широким плечом) на дверной косяк, когда Чансон наконец открывает дверь, и протягивает ему коробку с пиццей. – Ваша «Маргарита», пожалуйста. Десять тысяч вон с вас.  
\- Ага, - отвечает Чансон, с готовностью протягивая ему пятитысячную купюру. Он как раз дошел до того состояния, когда жара, подготовка к экзаменам и внезапное увлечение человеком, которого он видел всего пару раз в жизни (ладно, уже в четвертый раз) превращают его в безвольное существо с желе вместо коленок. – Секунду… Джунхо, пиццу принесли! – кричит он себе за спину и поворачивается обратно к Чинуну. – Погодка жуткая, да? Ужасная жара.  
Чинун кивает, ухмыляясь, - Чансону он такой нравится даже больше, чем когда улыбается во весь рот. Чансон уже почти готов сообщить ему об этом, но Джунхо портит момент своим появлением.  
\- Ну, принесли, а я-то тут при чем, - интересуется Джунхо, недовольно почесывая нос.  
\- Гони пятерку, Джунхо, не заставляй человека ждать, - говорит он, неловко улыбаясь Чинуну.  
Джунхо смотрит сначала на Чансона, потом на курьера, со вздохом лезет за деньгами в карман и от души припечатывает пятитысячную купюру Чансону прямо на лоб.  
\- Спасибо, - отрезает он, забирая из рук Чинуна коробку и возвращается в квартиру.  
У Чинуна очень странный смех – нечто среднее между хрипом и бульканьем, но Чансону нравится. Впрочем, Чансону в нем все нравится. Чинун, все еще посмеиваясь, снимает с его лба купюру и прячет в карман.  
\- Хорошего вечера, - уходя, он на пол-пути оглядывается через плечо, и Чансон не пялится на его спину, вовсе нет.

***

Чансон, может, и хотел бы сказать, что беда пришла, откуда не ждали, но все достаточно предсказуемо: свободные деньги все-таки заканчиваются, и в ближайшую неделю видеть Чинуна ему не светит. Разумеется, от такой преспективы он безумно страдает, чем страшно раздражает Джунхо.  
\- Чансон, прошу тебя, - говорит он вечером, перед тем как отправиться спать, - Возьми уже себя в руки, и сходите с ним куда-нибудь! Хоть в кафе-мороженое, или что у вас модно сейчас делать на свиданиях. Только не вздыхай так тяжело, пожалуйста, у меня тик скоро начнется…  
\- Нет денег у меня! – жалуется на жизнь Чансон. – А если нет денег – нет пиццы, нет Чинуна, нет живых нервных клеток у тебя. Капут, короче.  
\- Полный капут, - бормочет себе под нос Джунхо, устало пряча лицо в ладонях, и добавляет уже громче, - Надеюсь, у тебя хотя бы на телефоне деньги есть.  
\- Что? – не понимает Чансон.  
\- Танцуй, говорю! Твое счастье - он оставил свой номер на коробке. Напиши или позвони ему уже и пожалей мою нервную систему, у меня еще три экзамена осталось.  
И Чансон, может, и хотел бы написать Чинуну, но вместо этого сохраняет полтора десятка черновиков сообщений, так и не отправив ни одного из них. Чансону жаль нервные клетки Джунхо, очень жаль.

***

Когда в дверь звонят, Чансон печально лежит на диване, погрузившись в конспекты, и поначалу не выражает никакой заинтересованности в постороннем звуке. Если бы не Джунхо, выглянувший из комнаты, он так и не обратил бы внимания.  
\- Я без штанов, Чансон! Подними свою унылую задницу с дивана, пожалуйста, и открой дверь.  
\- Ждешь кого? – спрашивает Чансон, когда сосед снова скрывается в комнате, и все же поднимается со своего места.  
\- Открой пока, я сейчас выйду! - его голос звучит глухо из-за закрытой двери.  
С неохотой Чансон плетется в коридор, где снова разрывается дверной звонок. Чего он не ожидает увидеть за дверью, так это Чинуна с плоской квадратной коробкой в руках.  
\- Пиццу заказывали? – вместо приветствия спрашивает Чинун, глядя на Чансона поверх уже хорошо знакомых темных очков.  
\- Вроде нет… - озадаченно тянет Чансон, но все равно принимает коробку от Чинуна.  
\- Ты так и не позвонил, - это даже не упрек, скорее констатация факта. Чинун хмурит брови, но на губах все равно играет улыбка. – Не нашел номер?  
\- Я… Честное слово, я написать собирался, но… Ну, знаешь, сессия, все дела, - начинает оправдываться Чансон, но тут на помощь приходит Джунхо, почему-то уже в джинсах, свежей футболке и с рюкзаком.  
\- Значит так, - очень деловым тоном, громко и четко говорит Джунхо, поправляя на плече лямку рюкзака, - Я к Минджуну, готовиться. Вернусь завтра после экзамена. Мороженое в холодильнике. Пицца моя, - добавляет он, отбирая коробку у Чансона. – А это тебе, - повернувшись к Чинуну, пихает ему в руки несколько хрустящих купюр и уходит, на прощание махнув рукой обоим через плечо. – Счастливо, извращенцы!  
Чинун фыркает от смеха, а Чансон озадаченно смотрит вслед соседу.  
\- Вот дела… - через пару мгновений он приходит в себя, снова обращая внимание на Чинуна. – Мм… Может, зайдешь? Соседа до завтра не будет…  
\- Пожалуй, зайду, - Чинун охотно кивает и заходит в квартиру, чуть-чуть задевая Чансона плечом. Чансон мысленно обещает себе заказать Джунхо десять пицц, как только накопит денег. Все-таки Джунхо – очень хороший друг, хоть и нервный.


End file.
